Celebrity Marriage: Sakura and Syaoran
by Magic Key
Summary: .oneshot.What happens when billion air Li Syaoran and his sexy sitcom star,wife, Kinomoto Sakura goes on tv for an interview. but instead of someone asking them question they get to ask each other? read to find out what they ask and how they answer.


Here is a One-Shot. This isn't related to any of my other stories. Enjoy

-------------------- ---------------------

_actions during the interview_

_-------------------------- --------------_

Celebrity Marriage: Sakura and Syaoran 

"Welcome to tonight's Star Gazing." Said a lady, Ako, in her late 30s with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a light yellow knee length dress. She smiled at the camera.

"This week on Star Gazing we have special surprise. This week celebrity couples get to come on the show, but instead of us doing the interviewing; they get to interviews each other." She turned to the right to face the other camera.

"Today our celebrity couple is billionair Li Syaoran and his sexy sitcom star, wife Kinomoto Sakura." Said Ako, who turn to face the right side of the studio where Sakura, in a pair jean and fancy lace collar top, and Syaoran, in black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt, sat in director chair. They waved at her and she waved back.

"After the commercial they will start to interview each other."

After the commercial the camera turned towards Sakura and Syaoran.

SAKURA: Do you remember the first time we met?

SYAORAN: Yeah, at on of the 'after parties.' _He grins_

SAKURA: No, I mean the very first time we met.

SYAORAN: _He rests his hand on the armrest. _Was it with Tomoyo and Eriol at their house warming party? _Sakura nodes her head. _Oh, I remember. I used my best line on you and you didn't say anything. _A grin appears on his face. _Do you remember what I said?

SAKURA: I remember; you said 'Do you come here often?' I really thought that something was wrong with you at that moment. I mean it was their first house warming party.

SYAORAN: Yeah, Yeah, well I thought it was good. But for some strange reason I did find your number written on a small piece of paper in my back pocket._ He grins. _What is the one thing about me that annoys you?

SAKURA: The one thing, huh?….. Before or after we got married

SYAORAN: Lets say both.

SAKURA: Well before we got married would be when you would play the guitar during our telephone call. Lets see, after we got married would be when you leave the toilet seat up. _She giggles for a few second_. I'm joking…. I'd say it would be the same thing.

SYAORAN: You know for a moment I thought I had always forgot to put the seat back down.

SAKURA: what is the one thing about me that annoys you?…. Lets say after we got married.

SYAORAN: Is this a trick question? I don't want to end up sleeping on the couch tonight.

SAKURA: Don't worry it's not a trick question. But if I didn't like the answer you still might sleep on the couch. _She winked at him at that moment._

SYAORAN: Then in that case I would have to say the need for you to buy shoes. To me it looks like you have more shoes than outfits.

SAKURA: Well a girl can never have enough shoes. _She smiles and tucks some hair back. _Do you remember the first time you told me loved me?

SYAORAN: Yes, It was in my car. We got in this argument over something in a magazine and I blared it out.

SAKURA: Are you saying that you didn't mean it then? _Her eyes narrowed for a moment._

SYAORAN: _He cleared his throat. Then sat up in his seat. _No, I wanted to tell you… Actually I wanted to tell you the following night, on our anniversary. But something happened that night and I said it then.

SAKURA: Do you remember what you said after that?

SYAORAN: I don't like being asked the question… I like when I get to ask… but to tell you the truth I don't remember.

SAKURA: I do… you said 'I can answer whenever I was ready'… which for me we two weeks later.

SYAORAN: For a while I thought I had scared you off and that you didn't feel the same. I was a little heart broken.

SAKURA: Well for one thing I was a shock… and on the other hand… I was not sure. I mean, you have dated a lot of girl. How was too know if you really meant it or if it was a at the moment thing; so you could win the argument.

SYAORAN: well just to clear it up… I never said those words to any other girl, except you. They are really meaningful…. I didn't want to say them to anyone.

_They smile at each other._

SAKURA: What is the most romantic thing you've ever done for me?

SYAORAN: This one is hard. I've done so many…. _He smirks at Sakura_. I would have to say the time when we where going to picnic and when I went to pick you up at your apartment it started to rain really hard. So I brought the things from my car to your place and set everything and we had out own little picnic in your living room.

SAKURA: I Thought that was very romantic… but I thought the most romantic thing you've every done was when I sprained my ankle getting out of the car and you carried me up ten flights of stairs to my apartment.

SYAORAN: I remember that…. That was also the first time we kissed. How do you feel when other girls get to kiss me?

SAKURA: Well I'd have to say jealous… I mean sure. I kiss other guys on the show but when you do guest staring roles on tv shows I get jealous. Knowing that I'm not the only one that gets to kiss you. What about when you see other guys kiss me?

SYAORAN: For some reason I can't stand watching it on the TV set… I feel like jumping into the set and ring the guy's neck… If you could go back in time and change anything about us what would it be?

SAKURA: Anything huh? I guess…nothing….. because I any enjoyed every moment of it… Exspeacially when you told my family that we were engaged and my brother chased you around the living room. I wish I had a camera.I could have captured that moment.

SYAORAN: Now for me that would be the one thing I'd change. I should have called them.

_Sakura giggled at that moment and sat up in her seat._

SAKURA: Looks like we have only enough time for one last question and I have the perfect one….Some one left this question on my website and I thought I would be great. Do you remember what I got you for our first Christmas together as husband and wife?

SYAORAN: I hate questions like that…

SAKURA: I know… that why I love asking them.

SYAORAN: What I got you for our first Christmas was our bunny Kero.

SAKURA: You remembered.

SYAORAN: Yeap, cause I had Tomoyo take care of it before Christmas. I thought Eriol might lose it you know he's not good with animals.

SAKURA: Well I'm glad that he didn't kill it.

Ako face reappeared on the screen. She smiled at the couple who leaned back in their seats. She looked at that camera and said.

"Well there you have it; Celebrity Marriage interview with Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura…. Tomorrow we have Nagano Seiya and Takano Usagi on the show… Now let's go to Kikyo to see how her interview with Chibi Saki on the movie Black and White"

------------------------- ----

AN: That's it for this one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it.Please REView!There might be a part two… but I'm not sure yet… If you have ideas of questions they can ask each other let me know. Until then, bye!


End file.
